SBurb Omega
by megabusta12
Summary: A young man named Ben sets off on an adventure through many lands with his friends, Justin, Beth and Georgia
1. Chapter 1

Ben sat there. Nothing new was happening in his family. His Dad was busy, his Mum was working and his Sister was on the phone like always. It wasn't easy being 12 in his time, even though he had pre-ordered a game called 'SBurb Omega' that was said to be the supposed 'Hidden Gem of the 21st Century' according to his otaku internet friend Justin. Ben had never met Justin in person, but from what he heard, Justin was 12, a gamer and an otaku. 'BING!' went Ben's computer as the name 'joyousKing' appeared on his pesterchum client

'Hey Ben' messaged Justin 'Has your SBurb came yet? Mine hasn't T~T'

'Nope, it's meant to come today though, probably just UPS being a dick again' Ben replied

'Wait, there's a knock at the door! This could be it! I'll be right back!'

'Sure thing Justin.'

Ben waited for 10 whole minutes just for a reply from his friend. As he poured a cup of Dr Pepper, he heard a faint 'BING!' come from his computer

'You back Ben? I got it!' Justin typed as he was bursting with excitement.

'Yeah, I was pouring some DP and thats awesome!' Ben replied back to him.

'I need to download some random shit before I can start, gotta establish a link with a client before anything'

'Hey, if you hang-fire a bit, I could give you my code.'

'Sweet! Thats awesome!'

'Oh, dad's calling, I'll be right back'

Ben heard his dad shouting 'BEN! YOUR GAME'S COME!'

After this, Ben immediately sprinted down the stairs, whisked the package out of his dad's hands and ran upstairs to plug that bad boy into his computer! He couldn't wait to play this game with Justin!

'BING!' Went his computer.

'we11, we11. I 5ee y0u're trying t0 p1ay thi5 re7arded game? We11, I'11 jus7 have 70 ann0y the he11 0u7 of y0u bef0re y0u ge7 70 enj0y y0urself! He he he he :}' Someone messaged him, or should I say, trolled him...


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh god, not you again. Who even are you?' Ben replied.

'like i 5aid, im a 7ro11'

'What are you even saying? I thought I blocked you anyways so how did you hack the network?'

'im jus7 fucking b055.'

'I really don't want to speak to you atm, can you just casually fuck off?'

'5ui7 y0ur5elf.'

'Thank god for that...' Ben thought as he began to type to Justin again.

'Hey, got the code.' He typed

'Sweet! Hit me with it!'

'It's 5672413'

'Great, I'm connected!'

Ben gave a long sigh as his sister burst into his room.

'Ben! Did you take my hairbrush?' She screamed at him.

'What would I want with a retarded hairbrush?' He snapped back at her.

'I dunno, some weird...'

SPLAT. That's all Ben heard. When he turned around, he saw a mess of his newly deceased sister under a large tube machine!

'Justin, did you just kill my sister?'He typed

'Yes. Don't fucking argue.'

'Dude, you killed my sister. Think about that for a second'

'Shit.'

'Exactly. Anyways, that is this bustling abomination?'

'It's a Cruxtruder, according to the wiki article'

'And what does THAT do?'

'Push the top off it and find out'

So, Ben pushed the top with all his might and move the lid off! It was quite a hassle but when he managed it, a small ball of energy came out!

'Thats this lil' thing?'

'Thats a KernelSprite, try throwing your sister's head at it'

'Why would I WANT to do that?!'

'Just do it...'

So he did, and his sister's head appeared in the middle!

'Well, thats awesome' Ben typed 'But you still killed my sister, it wont bring her back'

'Trust me on this' Justin replied 'It will, now throw your dog into it'

'Oh no, I'm NOT putting my precious Milo Carlos Marshall III into that!'

'Dude, do you want your sister to become half dog?'

'Wait, that sounds awesome, let me get him'

Ben quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed his dog, then threw i him into his SisterSprite! A quick flash of light revealed his sister reincarnated with large dog ears and a small black nose!

'Oh god Ben, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!' She screamed at him!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben stood there in awe of the odd furry combination of his reanimated sister and loyal companion.

'WELL? WHAT HAPPENED?' the sistersprite said

'Justin crushed you with a cruxtruder and opened up a kernelsprite which I threw you into. You're now a half-dog ghost thing, congratulations!' Ben gleefully replied

'Why would you mix me with that furry abomination?!'

'Justin told me to!'

'You've never met him! now I need him to put more stuff down so go sit in a ghost seat thing or stuff'

Ben ignored his sister's sister's ranting for a while as he messaged Justin.

'Hey got any other freebies?' He typed

'Yeah, I'll extend your room.' Justin replied

'Wait, what?'

'Yeah, it's weird.'

THUMP, Ben heard as his mess of a room got a ton of of extra space.

'Done' Justin messaged Ben

'Can you put them down then?' Ben replied

'Sure'

BUMP! BUMP! After Ben heard these noises, he turned around and saw an Alchemiter and a totem lathe!

'What are these?' Ben questioned

'I'll send you some articles about them.' Justin replied

'Oh, ok'

' wiki/Totem_Lathe'

'Ok, what does THAT one do?'

'Here's the other one'

'Ok, thanks'

' wiki/Alchemiter'

'Wow, thats awesome. Got any of these 'Punch Cards' then?'

'There's one in the totem lathe already, go get it.

'Oh shit.'

'Whats up?'

'There's another sun.'

'Ohhhh, that. Yeah, the walkthroughs and wikis have nothing past that point.'

'Wait, WHAT?!'

'Yeah, I'm no help now. You got a fetch modus?'

'Dude, I've had my fetch modus since I was seven'

'What type?'

'Alchemy'

'Sweet'

'So where are these cruxite dowels found?'

'In the cruxtuder, silly!'

'Ohhhh, I see'

Ben quickly ran towards the cruxtruder, grabbed the dowel and threw it at the totem lathe.

Unfortunately, he missed and the dowel shattered into pieces!

'Justin.' Ben typed.

'Yes?'

'The dowel broke...'

'How the fuck did you manage that?!'

'I kinda felt rushed so I threw it at the totem lathe'

'You absolute retard! you have to wait an hour for the next one!'

'I don't think an hour's gonna be enough man! That meteor is getting close!'

'Oh, fuck it. I'll get you some glue, piece it back together'

'Seems legit'

So the spontaneous arrival of the glue shocked the sistersprite, making her wail like a banshee! She then began to growl at it as Ben tried to calm her down!

'Sis, I need you to glue that orange thing in the corner together with the glue' Ben told her

'Why would I want to do that?' She replied

'BECAUSE THERE'S A FUCKING METEOR HEADING TOWARDS OUR HOUSE!' Ben screamed at her.

'Alright! Alright! I'll do it!'

'Thank you!'

Bing! went Ben's computer.

'Dude, you need a strife specibus' Justin typed

'Is that a weapon?' Ben asked

'Yes'

'Will a pair of chopsticks work? Thats all I have atm'

'I guess so'

So Ben equipped chopsticks into his strife specibus and they became 'needlekind'

'Now you need to catchalog your sister's laptop.' Justin then typed

'Have you been snooping around my house?' Ben replied

'No...'

'I'll take that as a yes'

So He quickly got his sister's laptop and picked it up

'Dude. The meteor's getting closer!' Ben typed as soon as he got to his room. It was gonna be a long day for Ben...


	4. Chapter 4

Ben suddenly got a repaired dowel thrusted into his hands by his sistersprite.

'Quick! Do what ever the hell you need this for!' she said with great speed.

So Ben shoved the dowel into the totem lathe, got the dowel made and pushed it into the alchemiter.

'What the hell is this? A ring toss?' Ben said as a ring and a stand suddenly emerged. As you could probably tell by now, Ben wasn't the best thrower in the world, but he tried his best! Finally, on the 7th shot, Ben got the ring on the stand and was sucked up into a portal! In his last moments on earth, He grabbed the SBurb discs and his sistersprite and ended up in an odd realm which his house was now in!

'What is this place?' the sistersprite said to Ben

'I... don't know...' He replied

'Uh, Ben? I kinda have these needles in my bag that you could use since you seem to be using chopsticks at the minute. If you go up to my room I'll let you have them.' sistersprite said to Ben 'You're gonna need them.' After being confused about how his sister could see his strife specibus, he ran up to his sister's room and grabbed some oddly futuristic-looking needles. What would Sophie be needing these for?

'Hey dude, you're in the freaking game!' Justin messaged him

'Wait, I'm IN the game?' Ben replied

'Yeah, you're apparently the only one thats got this far yet, Beth and Georgia are starting around about now.'

'Oh, thats cool' Ben had completely forgotten about those two! Beth was basically a female version of him, but wasn't exactly that hyped up about the new game and had ginger hair. Georgia was one of those people no-one really knew all that well. Justin, Ben and Beth all lived at the top end of their country, but Georgia lived right at the bottom. They surprisingly met her during a role-playing session in France and they've all been the best of friends since. Speaking of those two, Their session is about to take place...


	5. Chapter 5

Land of knives and royalty.

You are now Georgia. A bright young girl with highlights of blue in your short hair, you also wear glasses because without them you'd be blind. You enjoy listening to music, mostly vocaloid and you dream of becoming a Lolita princess. You push a lock of blue hair from your face, revealing your perfectly plucked eyebrows. You laugh to yourself and pull out your iPhone, you received a message from Beth.

musicalOptomiser began pestering apocalypticSeduction.

MO: Georgia! What are you doing?

AS: JUST CH1LL1NG.

AS: N4H, 1 K1D. 1 H4CK3D TH3 G4M3, SO 1M 4LR34DY 1N MY WORLD.

MO: What? You didn't wait for me! And stop typing like that! You're not a troll!

AS: oh… sorry.

AS: i have my laptop with me so itll be okay!

Your phone ran out of charge.

Great. You're too lazy to get your laptop out so you continue on throughout your world. You wander around for a few moments more. Something touches the back of your head…

IT'S AN IMP! SEVERAL IMPS!

You're so scared you empty your sylladex causing things to fly all over the place and hit the imps on the head. One imp is hit by your laptop another by- uh let's not talk about that thing. You quickly gather your things and scurry away.


End file.
